Promesas
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: una sexy vampiresa junto a una "inocente" joven que pasara entre ellas


**Ni Love Live Ni sus personajes me pertenecen y si así fuera sería un desmadre de Yuri**

_**-Advertencia contiene Lemon no es tan explícito pero aun así aviso-**_

Así que su nombre es Kotori…Minami Kotori –una miraba azul muy llamativa observaba detenidamente una joven de cabello ceniza y bellos ojos ámbar, no podía negarlo era una chica linda y divertida que solo fue a parar al lugar equivocado, precisamente donde no debía ir y ahora estaba en serios problemas. Aunque pareciera que aquella joven de usual peinado se estaba buscando lo que le estaba pasando y en su mirada no podía verse rastros de temor frente a la mujer más alta que ella y de mirada penetrante que la tenía arrinconada contra un auto y con todas las intenciones de no dejarla ir- este es un lugar peligroso para alguien como tú? – aquella mujer de ojos azules continuaba hablando pero esta vez paso suavemente su mano por una de las piernas de su presa quien en ningún momento se movió y ni mostraba alguna pisca de miedo, esto provocaba a la mujer a apegarla todavía más a ella- señorita usted no debería estar aquí aunque ahora ya es muy tarde… pero sabias que las personas aquí no son "normales por así decir?. Conoces a los vampiros? –esta última palabra la susurro muy cerca del cuello de Kotori quien en ese momento se sonrojo suavemente llamando la atención de su supuesto atacante quien dejaba al descubierto por fin sus colmillos-

Acaso piensas que le tengo miedo a los chupasangre? –Kotori con una sonrisa serena haciendo aún más interesante él porque estaba aquí- eh venido por ti… Ayase Eri –esto sorprendió claramente a la vampiresa quien observo detenidamente a su presa y tan solo rio divertida-

No sabía que ahora mis presas venían en mi búsqueda –Eri quien estaba muy cerca de Kotori tomo por la cintura a la menor y levanto en sus brazos con delicadeza y deposito en el capo de aquel auto para acomodarse entre las piernas de esta- quien te ha enviado? Oh has venido por cuenta propia?

Nozomi me ha encomendado llevarte con vida o solamente tu cabeza… aunque –antes de que Eri reaccionara la joven abrazo por la piernas la cintura de esta y atrajo aún más a su cuerpo- Ella en ningún momento me especifico que medio debía usar contigo-un tono seductor por parte de Kotori hizo que la rubia vampiresa pusiera completa atención a quien la tenía atrapada con sus piernas que descaradamente comenzaba a acariciar ganando así una sonrisa aún más seductora eh incitadora por parte de Kotori quien comenzaba a abrir lentamente su blusa- No creo que se enoje si me tardo un par de horas –ninguna quería apartar la mirada de la otra- así que Ayase-san vendrías conmigo un rato? –Kotori terminaba de abrir su blusa dejando al descubierto un bonito brasier de color verde con encaje asiendo que Eri bajara la mirada en dirección al pecho de su ahora tentadora presa-

Nozomi se puede ir a joder a los demás, tú de aquí no te iras hasta que yo lo permita –la rubia lentamente subía con sus manos por los muslos de aquella que pensó que sería una presa fácil y que ahora estaba llevándola a un lugar que no había regreso- se nota que Nozomi sabe mis gustos… -antes de que Eri pudiese hablar más Kotori jalo de la camisa de la vampiresa comenzando a besarla de manera desesperada y deseosa cosa que fue correspondida inmediatamente llevando sus manos hasta el trasero firme de Kotori apretándolo suavemente ganado un suave gemido de parte de la menor-

Eri-chan es un traviesa –Kotori lamia suavemente el labio de la más alta subiendo aún más la temperatura en aquel lugar, haciendo de Eri un volcán en erupción afirmo a Kotori por el trasero y rápidamente la metió a la parte trasera del auto donde dio rienda suelta a la pasión y lujuria por parte de ambas- aah si continua así Eri-chan-gemido de placer y unos pocos insultos por parte de Eri quien al moverse se golpeó la cabeza contra la ventana-

Que pajarita más traviesa tenemos aquí –ambas estaban completamente desnudas dentro del auto y con todas las ventanas cerradas haciendo de aquel auto un infierno pero a ninguna le importaba- mmm –Eri miraba atenta a todos los gestos de Kotori quien gemía y mordía debes en cuando su labio evitando un gemido muy fuerte- no te contengas… sé que es lo que quieres –sin más Kotori dejo que sus gemidos y gritos de placer e escuchasen como melodía para los oídos de la rubia quien estaba realmente excitada mientras lamia y besaba el cuello de la menor quien estaba sentada en las piernas de esta haciendo un vaivén encima de las piernas de Eri quien decidió probar suerte y meter dos dedos en su amante haciendo que esta rápidamente terminase pero no detuviese su movimiento pélvico –que sexy te vez así Kotori… al parecer te deberás quedar conmigo para siempre –Eri aparecía nuevamente sus colmillo haciendo que Kotori lamiera de manera sensual y excitante su labio incitando aún más a Eri a que la mordiese de una vez pero esta no planeaba hacerlo aun y decidió morder los pechos de la joven quien gemía de placer-

No seas así…aah Eri-chan hazlo de una vez…-La mirada de Kotori era de completo deseo, tenía una mirada profunda y llena de deseo por Eri quien se divertía con los pechos de la joven y aún mantenía sus dedos en ella- Eri…chan! –Eri miro fijamente a los ojos a Kotori y esta le planto un beso apasionado metiendo su lengua en la boca de la rubia comenzando una batalla de lenguas que iba en aumento sin detenerse Kotori aprovecho y comenzó a acariciar los suaves pechos de Eri masajeándolos con avidez haciendo a esta gemir de placer después de todo Kotori también podía hacerlo si deseaba y sin más metió una de sus manos en la entrepierna de la vampira haciéndola estremecer, haciéndola abrir un poco sus piernas permitiéndole el acceso a la joven quien rápidamente metió dos dedos en ella haciendo a Eri gemir y profundizar aún más el beso-

-al final de un rato ambas estaban exhaustas en la parte de atrás de aquel auto aún se besaban y acariciaban lentamente- realmente que hare contigo… se supone que debería haberme ido apenas te vi… demonios ahora tendré que ir con Nozomi –Eri quien mantenía Kotori en sus piernas acariciaba suavemente la espalda de esta quien la miraba atenta a lo que decía- crees que se enoje si te muerdo? –la sonrisa de Kotori decía que si-

Puede que sí pero qué más da si no llegamos a donde esta ella? –Eri se sorprendió al notar que la menor no tenía ni ganas de regresar donde su jefa y sin más beso el cuello de esta- me quedaría contigo como una prófuga de la justicia ajajaja –Eri miraba divertida a Kotori quien acariciaba su mejilla- nee Eri-chan porque no me muerdes?

Eso es porque aún no es momento… aunque me muero por probarte...-lentamente Eri lamia el cuello de su amante haciéndola estremecer- mmm aún recuerdo aquella promesa… -Kotori se sonrojo notoriamente al recordar a que se refería Eri, después de todo ellas se conocían de antes pero fingían no hacerlo para evitar conflictos con Nozomi quien era la persona más influyente entre los cazadores de vampiros pero que trabajaba con ellos. –quieres huir conmigo Kotori-chan? –Kotori estaba realmente feliz Eri jamás había olvidado su promesa y sin más abrazo el cuello de su amada-

Te amo Eri-chan.. jamás olvidaste nuestra promesa –ambas se quedaron así un rato abrazadas para después huir lo más lejos posible de Nozomi quien se iba a cabrear pero que al final igual las perdonaría después de todo por eso envió a Kotori, sabia de la promesa que ambas mantenían y de su amor incondicional-. Donde iremos?

A un lugar donde jamás nos puedan encontrar –y sin más partieron sin rumbo fijo….-

**Aagh es tan cursi y a la vez tan lemon, no pensé escribir esto en menos de una hora pero no tengo sueño y tengo que madrugar rayos pero bueno y bueno dejen sus opiniones porque me gusta saber que opinan.**


End file.
